The Air-bisons
by Anshen
Summary: Kai and Jinora confess their feelings while bison-sitting. My first fanfic. One-shot. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Korra.**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**Please R&R**

Jinora sighed and put down her An Airbender's Guide to Romance. _Why did crushing have to be so hard?_

"Hey Jinora! What'cha reading?" said Kai.

"Oh uh, nothing," she muttered while slowly sliding the book under her pillows. "What brings you to my room Kai? Do you need something?"

"Um… I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Uh, do you wanna go play with the baby bison?"

It was a beautify, sunny, spring day on Air Temple Island. It was warm, but not uncomfortable. The trees swayed slowly in the breeze making the path to the bison stables a leafy tunnel of rustling leaves.

"So, have you learned any new random facts from your books?" Kai asked randomly.

"Yes, actually. Did you know that a lavabender most likely have an earthbender dad and a firebender mom?" she said while walking perfectly in her perfect Jinora way.

"Well that explains Bolin."

When they arrived at the stables Ikki and Meelo were already there, trying and failing to teach the three day old baby bison to fly. Ikki was kept yelling "FLAP YOUR TAIL" and Meelo was sitting on a very confused baby bison screaming "Yip, yip FLY, sky bison, FLY!"

"I'm not even sure if I'm related to them" Jinora sighed.

"I'm not sure if the momma bison is happy with your so called 'siblings' harassing her babies!" Kai said while smiling.

After Kai and Jinora finally got Ikki and Meelo away from the bison by saying that Pema had made a huge batch of smiley buns and macroons, they finally had some peace. The stables were completely empty, except for the bison. While Jinora was asking the momma bison if it was ok to take her babies out, Kai watched kind, nice, smart, pretty Jinora. _Jinora._

The girl that had offered to teach all she knew on the first day they met. The girl that had convinced Mako that he had changed. The girl that had accepted him and never doubted him. Kind, nice, smart, pretty Jinora. Kai started blushing as he realized that he really, really liked her a lot. He always sorta knew, but now, he _really_ noticed it. He liked her so much that he wanted to swoop her up right then and there and kiss her.

"Uh, Kai? You're really blushing a lot. Are you ok?" Jinora asked tentatively.

"Oh, uh, no I'm fine!" he mumbled still blushing like crazy. "Just need some water."

"Here have mine," she said as she offered her water pouch kindly.

"N-n-no that's fine I'll just use mine," Kai stuttered as he pulled his own water out.

The water pouches had been Jinora's idea, and she had even designed it to be an aerodynamic water pouch that could be attached to the airbender's wing suits.

"Come on Blushy the momma bison said we could bring the baby bison out."

"Don't call me Blushy."

_Why was Kai blushing?_ Jinora thought as they herded the baby bison to the fields. _Oh my Raava, maybe he likes me!_ Jinora slapped herself. _What a ridiculous notion! Cute, funny, awesome Kai would never like me!_ Jinora slapped herself again. _Anything could happen. Jeez! Now I'm blushing. _Kai looked up at Jinora. Now _she_ was blushing! _I wonder why…_

"Hey! Stop! You're tickling me!" giggled Jinora as a little she-bison licked her and knock her down.

"She likes you!" Kai said while trying to herd the other two bison.

There were two she-bisons and one he-bison in total. The oldest was currently licking the giggling Jinora, the youngest was strikingly like Meelo and acting crazy, and the middle she-bison having a huge middle child problem. Well in this case middle _baby bison_ problem. When Jinora finally got the she-bison of her, and Kai got the Meelo-bison to calm down, out of the corner of his eye he saw another baby bison in the trees, alone and looked like an orphan. The she-bison that had been licking Jinora waddled over to the orphan bison and brought him over and started to play with him.

"Who is you?" Jinora said to the new he-bison.

"I think he's an orphan. He was in the woods and then she brought him over." Kai said.

"Well, looks like the she-bison likes him now," Jinora noticed as the Jinora-bison was acting very bashful.

"Seems like the he-bison likes her too," Kai said. "I noticed that the baby bisons are like you, Meelo, Ikki and me. The oldest she-bison that was licking you, she's you. The crazy youngest he-bison is Meelo, the middle she-bison is Ikki, and the orphan he-bison is me. The oldest she-bison is a friend of the orphan bison! See it's us!"

Then they realized that if the she-bison and the orphan liked each other… and they were Kai and Jinora…

"Um… Kai I have to tell you something…"

"Yeah me too.."

"At the same time ok?"

"Yeah ok,"

"1, 2, 3,"

"I LIKE YOU A LOT"

"I LIKE YOU AND I THINK I LOVE YOU"

The bison started cuddling.

"Um… Jinora?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"C-can, can I um, uh, kiss you if that's-"

Kai was cut of by Jinora's soft lips pressed gently on his.


End file.
